


Brilliant, B (the best thing to be)

by RJ_Hastings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Slow Mo Guys
Genre: High School AU, M/M, can I tag this as a high school au even though they're not at school?, written as a gift for sannguine on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Hastings/pseuds/RJ_Hastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: </p><p>“You want to what?” Gavin’s voice nearly jumps an octave at the end and Dan feels guilty enough to flash him a sheepish grin. Gavin is staring at him with his wide, starlight eyes, and Dan is gobsmacked at how pretty they are. Jesus, Dan, now is not the time to be smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant, B (the best thing to be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sammy (sanguine) as they wanted fluff so I delivered. Their work made me smile a bunch, so here I am writing something for them to smile at. 
> 
> So here you are Sann~ I hope you enjoy!

_And you’ve no need to knock at my door…_

_Because you’ve captured my heart,_

_And it’s you I adore…_

\---

“Thanks, Mrs. Free.” Dan says after Gavin’s mum lets him in and tells him her son is in his room. He smiles gratefully at her, and he doesn’t see it, but she smiles at the back of his head as he goes off to find Gavin. The young man in question is fiddling with a camera when he finds him.

“Oh hey, B.” Gavin greets when Dan lets himself into the other’s room. They’ve been friends for a while now, and have since forgone knocking. Gavin’s actually priding himself on the fact that he knows who’s approaching his room by their footsteps. Dan thinks it’s load of malarkey, but the belief is wavering in light of his near perfect record. Near perfect, since Gavin once misconstrued his sister for his brother, on the logic that his sister was louder in her footfalls, but Gavin’s effectively had Dan swear silence about that.

“Hey.” Gavin’s back to fiddling with his camera, but he looks up when Dan remains standing awkwardly near the door. “Well c’mon you tosser. Sit.” Gavin’s tone makes it sound like an order, but Dan is all too happy to comply. The next ten, fifteen minutes are spent in companionable silence and Dan spends those minutes rehearsing in his head what he’s decided to say. He’s on a mission of sorts.

“You and I are mates, aren’t we Gavin?” Dan asks without preamble and Gavin snaps his head up to look his friend in the eye. The use of his full name is unusual.

“What sort of question is that? Of course we are, best mates even.” His tone sounds indignant now and Dan can’t help a laugh. Gavin’s lips are pursed and his brow is furrowed and he’s just turned eighteen last month, but Dan thinks he looks all of at least fifteen years old.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m not implying anything, just setting something up is all.” If he wants this to go well, he has to be honest. Honest to a degree.

“Setting  _what_  up, you minge?” Dan barks a laugh at that and doesn’t stop laughing until Gavin slaps his arm with the back of the hand.

“Oi, oi, no need for violence, B.” Gavin just narrows his eyes at him.

“Well you need to stop beating around the bloody bush then,  _B._ ” Dan doesn’t need to imagine the emphasis on the quote unquote pet name they have for each other, it’s there loud and clear. This is it then. Dan takes a takes a deep breath, exhales and then licks his lips. It’s no trick of the light when Dan sees Gavin’s eyes flick down to his mouth to watch the movement.

“Alright then. We’ll be lobbing our caps into the air pretty soon, right?” Dan starts and Gavin stares.

“Yeah…”

“Well after graduation, there’s college or university and that means college or university girls, am I right?”

“Dan…” Gavin lets out exasperatedly and Dan wants to kick himself for thinking that his name in that low of a key is attractive. Puberty has been exponentially kind to Gavin and Dan is  _very_ appreciative of what Gavin’s genetics have done for him. In this light, it’s painfully easy to see the bit of stubble Gavin has on his jaw, how his Adam’s apple bobs when Gavin swallows. Fucking hell. C’mon Danny boy, now or never.

“Now hear me out, okay? I dunno bout you, but I’ve no intention of embarrassing myself when I eventually get myself a girlfriend by not knowing what to do with my mouth so I’ve come over under the pretense of practicing the age old art of snogging.” His explanation is a little long winded, but Gavin’s clearly got the point if the look on his face is any indication.

“You want to what?” Gavin’s voice nearly jumps an octave at the end and Dan feels guilty enough to flash him a sheepish grin. Gavin is staring at him with his wide, starlight eyes, and Dan is gobsmacked at how pretty they are. Jesus, Dan, now is not the time to be smitten.

Short of shaking his head to get him back to reality, Dan just lets his gaze fall to Gavin’s lips and it might not be better for his over active imagination, but it sure as hell gets him in the right frame of mind.

“Well, I’ve never had a  _proper_  kiss before, and it ain’t hurt to practice with someone I trust, innit?”

“Well yeah, but Dan. You’re my best mate… We can’t possibly…” Gavin trails off and Dan decides to kick it up a notch.

“But, B… There’s no one else!” And that gets Gavin to lock gazes with him, a pair of blue-green wrapped around sunlight trapped by stick of vanilla brown and Dan knows he’s got his ‘mate’ considering it.

“F-fine. We’ll try it, but only because there’s no one else, clear?” And there he goes again with the furrowed brow and luscious pout replacing the thin line and Dan cannot hold back laughter charged with something other than friendship.

“Absolutely, B. O ‘course.” So Dan takes his time. He orients himself so he’s facing Gavin, one leg crossed the other hanging over the edge of Gavin’s bed and Gavin’s moved to mirror him, legs crossed on the mattress and then Dan leans in slowly and he watches as Gavin’s eyes fall shut and he smirks before their lips meet and  _fuck yes_.

Gavin’s lips are chapped from too many cups of hot tea and constant biting and licking and Dan’s cheeks heat up at the mere thought. They’re also softer than he imagined, and god has he pictured them as soft.

“Dan…” Gavin’s voice is low and breathy when they pull apart and god does Dan want to dive in again, but he  _needs_  to come clean now or he could wreck everything he’s planned for.

“Gavin, can I tell you something?” Dan asks, near pleads and Gavin meets his gaze.

“O-of course, B.” He replies and Dan takes a big gulp of air, collecting all his tension and releasing it as he breathes out. Gavin called him B, that’s a good sign.

“What if I told you I want to ‘practice’ with you on a regular basis? What if I told you that you make my heart skip a beat when you laugh? What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since year 11 and that what I thought was a harmless crush has only grown stronger with each day I spend with you?” There it is, all on the table for Gavin to see. Silence stretches between them like a wad of gum and Dan’s heart is racing while one of his hands is resting on top of one of Gavin’s, the other is clutching the bed sheets for dear life.

“B?” Dan asks after what seems like eternity and Gavin looks away before laughing. Dan removes his hand then and his other hurts from how hard it’s clenched in the sheets and he wants to say something, but Gavin looks like he’s going to speak. So he stays silent, whether for Gavin’s sake or his, he doesn’t know.

“Damn it, Daniel. You’re a right bloody arsehole, you got that? C’mere you bloomin’ cad.” And Gavin gets on his knees and shuffles closer to Dan, situating himself effectively in the younger’s lap and Dan is confused for all of three seconds before Gavin cups his face in warm, so warm, hands and kisses him deeply. When they break apart for air, they hardly let go, too wrapped up in one another that they immediately go back to kissing like the only viable air to breathe is in each other’s mouths. It is by no means a chaste kiss, but to hell with it. Gav is legal by law and Dan is less than a month away from being eighteen himself and he knows what he’s doing despite coming over on the pretense of practice.

Gavin is actually in his lap now, his long legs wrapped around Dan as they perch on the edge of Gavin’s bed. And Dan has one hand on the small of Gavin’s back to keep him close, the other wrapped loosely around Gavin’s neck and Gavin’s hands have migrated from Dan’s cheeks to card through summer shortened hair and it is the  _best_ feeling.

“Right, but I’m your cad, aren’t I?” Dan asks when they finally slow down. They’re still glued to one another, foreheads pressed together, chests heaving and breaths leaving them in pants. But Dan is looking up at Gavin with his wild hair and sunset over the sea eyes and by  _god_  does he love him.

“No. You’re my B, B.”

“Well that’s just the best thing to be, ain’t it?” Gavin doesn’t reply, just shuts Dan up with another kiss that he goes into with a smile. 

Yep, definitely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also cross posted to my tumblr, therearenohooksinme, and can be found by clicking the "my writing" link.


End file.
